Secrets of the Scorpion
Secrets of the Scorpion was the second source book for the Scorpion Clan in the Legend of the Five Rings Roleplaying Game. It was released in April 2003. Credits * Writting: Rich Wulf, Shawn Carman, Seth Mason, Travis Herrman, Aaron Medwin, Jed Carleton, Eric Steiger * Editor: D.J. Trindle * Creative Director: Mark Jelfo * Art Director: Jim Pinto * Graphic Designer: Steve Hough * Cover Artist: Mathiew S. Armstrong * Interior Artist: Cris Dornaus * Cartographers: Cris Dornaus, Robert Lee * Typesetter: Steeve Hough * Chief of Operations: Maureen Yaties * Brand Manager: Raymond Lau * Production Manager: Mary Valles *Playtesters: Mikel Burns, Ryan Carman, Jacobe Callahan, Jed Carleton, Jacob Chearham, Andy Cowell, Robert Dake, Joel Parker Kinstle, Chris Lesinsky, Paul Meador, Dan Moenster, Christopher Osborn, Marc Quintard, Matthew Schenck, Sam Sheddan, Cynthia Steward, Louis Veal Table of Contents Introduction (page 4) * Fiction: "No Secrets", Part One: with Miya Hatori, Otomo Taneji, Fuzake Sekkou, and Shosuro Chian, introducing to the secret Shadowed Tower conspiracy. * Customs of the Scorpion Clan * History of the Scorpion Clan * New Mechanics ** Bayushi's Invincible Edge ** Bayushi's Mastery ** Dazzling Strike ** Ruthless Sting ** Shosuro's Technique Description of Churetsu Complete Scorpion Technique Feat List * New Courtier Abilities Chapter 1: The Bayushi (page 13) * Fiction: "No Secrets", Part Two: with Miya Hatori, Otomo Taneji, Fuzake Sekkou, and Bayushi Yojiro. * Highways of the Bayushi Provinces * Major Bayushi holdings ** Kyuden Bayushi *** Bayushi's Labyrinth *** Sleeping Lake *** Traitor's Grove Traitor's Grove Dagger ** Shinomura * Minor Bayushi Holdings ** Hotei Seido ** Shutai * Important Bayushi NPC's ** Bayushi Yojiro Nemuranai: Yojiro's Mask ** Bayushi Sunetra ** Bayushi Kwanchai ** Bayushi Toru * Vassals of the Bayushi Family ** The Rokugo family *** Shiro Kuraishi ** The Aotora family *** Aotora no En * Bayushi Mechanics ** New Ancestors *** Bayushi Rikoji: No Fool *** Bayushi Shoju: Tragic Hero *** Bayushi Shunsen: Scorpion's Loyalty ** Dojo of Bitter Lies *** Bitter Lies Swordman *** The Dark Sword of Bitter Lies ** Bayushi Guardian Spirits *** Bayushi Baku Chapter 2: The Shosuro (page 31) * Fiction: "No Secrets", Part Three: with Miya Hatori, Otomo Taneji, Fuzake Sekkou, and Shosuro Furuyari. * Highways of the Shosuro Provinces * Major Shosuro holdings ** Ryoko Owari Toshi *** Teardrop Island ** Shiro no Shosuro *** The Shosuro Gardens *** The Silken Smile Theater ** Nihai Tower *** Thunder's Dagger Dojo ** The Shosuro Butei Academy *** Painted City * Minor Shosuro Holdings ** The Howling Fields *** The Grave of Onnotangu ** Ginasutra *** The Shrine of Shosuro * Important Shosuro NPC's ** Shosuro Yudoka Nemuranai: Pincers and Tail ** Shosuro Higatsuku ** "Shosuro Furuyari" * Vassals of the Shosuro Family ** The Kochako family ** The Tokagure family * Shosuro Mechanics ** Thunder's Dagger Dojo ** Shosuro Butei Academy ** New Katana *** The Thunder's Dagger ** Tools of the Shosuro Tejina *** Rainbow Cloak *** Blacksteel Shuriken ** New Ancestors *** Shosuro Ikawa: Unquestionable Devotion *** Shosuro Hyobu: Civilized Soul *** Shosuro Sushanume: Master Manipulator Chapter 3: The Soshi (page 47) * Fiction: "No Secrets", Part Four: with Miya Hatori, Otomo Taneji, Fuzake Sekkou, and Soshi Uidori. * Highways of the Soshi Provinces * Major Soshi holdings ** Shiro no Soshi *** The Dojo of the Closed Eye ** Pokau *** Pokau Trading Grounds ** Kashi Mura * Minor Soshi Holdings ** First Breath Dojo ** Shrine of the Shadow's Eye ** Ashio ** Shinden Gyokei * Important Soshi NPC's ** Soshi Eiji ** Soshi Kiyo ** Soshi Uidori Nemuranai: Amulet of the Soshi Sisters * Vassals of the Soshi Family ** The Nanbu family *** Shiro Nanbu * Soshi Mechanics ** New Ancestors *** Soshi Takasho: Ever Watchful *** Soshi Seiryoku: Cold & Vengeful *** Soshi Burezu: Dark Heritage ** New Magic Items *** The Scarlet Armor of Illusion ** Scorpion Clan Secret spells Chapter 4: The Yogo (page 63) * Fiction: "No Secrets", Part Five: with Miya Hatori, Otomo Taneji, Fuzake Sekkou, Chian, and Yogo Ichiba, discourageing more investigations on the Shadowed Tower Scorpion internal affair. * Highways of the Yogo Provinces * Major Yogo holdings ** Kagoki ** Yogo Shiro ** Towers of the Yogo *** The Chamber of Curses: The Yogo Curse ** Karandetsu Market * Minor Yogo Holdings ** Beiden ** Shamate Pass ** Dokugumo Mura *** The Kumo Nest * Extra-Territorial Holdings ** The Ryoko Owari Prison * Important Yogo NPC's ** Yogo Ichiba ** Yogo Koji ** Yogo Tjeki * Vassals of the Yogo Family ** The Tansaku family *** Tansaku Torid-e ** The Naganori family *** Naganori Mura * Yogo Mechanics ** Whispered Secret Dojo ** Yogo Towers Dojo ** New Ancestors *** Yogo Itoju: Sinister Guardian *** Yogo Junzo: Soul of the Damned *** Yogo Asami: Distracting Countenance ** Yogo Ward Magic ** New Spells ** Yogo Ward Masters *** Ward Mastery ** Ichiba's Consortium *** Ichiba's Technique Chapter Five: The Shadowed Tower Compound (page 81) * Using the Compound in an Adventure ** The Public Area ** Observation Chambers and Passages ** The Temple and Quarters ** The Shadowed Tower Compound Map Chapter Six: Behind the Veil (page 87) * Pawns of the Scorpion ** Kaiu Namboku ** "Yasuki Heikichi" ** Togashi Giri * The Ashalan ** The Khadja ** Crysteel * The Shadowed Tower ** Origins ** Purpose ** Organization ** The Shadowlands Taint ** The Kolat and the Shadowed Tower * Shadowed Tower Mechanics ** Hand of the Shadowed Tower ** Shadowed Powder * Fushin, Nightmare of the Scorpion Maps (page 96) Secrets of the Scorpion